russelfandomcom-20200213-history
More shows on Viva-TV on IBC-13
Viva-TV has the largest number one entertainment channel on free TV network IBC 13 that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content, from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. on weekdays, 9 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. on Saturdays and 11 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. on Sundays. The station also has the PBA Games, the Viva Tagalog movies, Tagalog foreign cartoons, imported asianovelas, game shows, serial dramas, comedy and variety shows. It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like ETC on RPN-9 and PTV-4). We also gained more viewers. IBC 13 now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with ETC on RPN 9's rental of the facilities. IBC-13 also plans to rehabilitate its provincial stations in TV-13 in Baguio, TV-13 Davao, TV-13 in Cebu and TV-12 in Iloilo and the dance mix radio iDMZ 89.1 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas, DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan and DYBP 103.8 in Boracay. With newly-launched UHF news channel is IBC News Network. More shows on Viva-TV on IBC with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 for AGB Nielsen Media Research. The top-rating noontime variety show Lunch Break, which airs on Mondays-Saturdays at 11:30 a.m., hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Bangs Garcia, Joy Viado, Angelica Jones, Ya Chang, Jennifer Sevilla, Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Molales, Bianca Manalo and Enrique Gil, against to compete with ABS-CBN’s It’s Showtime and GMA’s Eat Bulaga!. The longest-running dance variety show DMZ-TV (Saturdays 8 to 9 p.m. with simulcast on iDMZ), hosted by Julia Montes and Enrique Gil, directed by Mark Reyes. There are the news and public affairs programs: Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda, now airs at 4:30 p.m. Ronda Trese, anchored by Jess Caduco and Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, now airs at 11:30 p.m., when Eigenmann will host Cooltura (Weekdays, 10:30 a.m. ), a Filipino culture n TV. A public service program Nora Mismo (Weekdays, 11 a.m.) with host superstar Ms. Nora Aunor. Where late-night public affairs programs shift in other networks, they remain on late-night at 12 midnight in IBC. Linawin Natin, which focuses on the issues and programs of government, hosted by Jarius Bondoc on Mondays, Good Take, will features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people, hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez on Tuesdays, Angara ng Bayan with congressman Sonny Angara on Wedneasdays, Survival Istorya with Robert Tan on Thursdays and Pulsong Pinoy, hosted by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia on Fridays, and Makabayang Duktor (Saturdays, 8 a.m.), a public service program hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong. Y2K: Yes to Kids (Sundays 9 a.m.), a children show hosted by Maxene Magalona with co-host Pia Magalona and directed by Ryan Agoncillo, Hapi Kung Healthy (Sundays, 8:30 a.m.), a TV sitcom for health hosted by Manilyn Reynes with co-hosts Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas and directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Chinatown TV (Sundays, 9:30 a.m.), the Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendeline Ty and Wesley Chua. Starting 8:30 a.m., kids get a triple treat as IBC presents children’s programming with Kangazoo Club, Cartoon Collection and and Bear in the Big Blue House, and Barney and Friends at 4 p.m. on Weekdays. Viva-TV offers movie block airs twice a week, local blockbuster movies Viva Box Office (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, 6:30 p.m. and Saturdays, 10 p.m.) and premiere movie Sinemaks (Sundays, 10 p.m.). The newest korean drama with daytime are Fondant Garden (Mondays-Fridays, 1:30 p.m.), the new season Dream High''' (Season 2)'' (Mondays-Fridays, 10:30 p.m.) and '''''Queen and I (Mondays-Fridays, 2:30 p.m.), and primetime are and Can You Hear My Heart (Mondays-Fridays, 11 p.m.). Showbiz Star (Mondays-Fridays, 8:30 p.m.), the newest 30-minute live showbiz talk show hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal. The first-ever primetime teleserye Esperanza, starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano and Richard Yap, premieres on July 2 from Mondays to Fridays at 9 p.m. In foreign cartoons, Viva-TV has the world’s famous animated series: Winx Club (Mondays-Fridays 5:15 p.m.), Barbie (Sndays, 10:30 a.m.), Pop Pixie (Saturdays, 7 a.m.), Polly Pocket (Saturdays at 8 a.m.), Magic Wonderland (Saturdays, 7:30 a.m.). Kids a treat Viva-TV presents anime with Crayon Shin Chan, Saturdays at 9 a.m., Cyborg Kurochan, Saturdays at 9:30 a.m. and Sailor Moon on Saturdays and Sundays at 10 a.m. For those into sports, Viva-TV has programs featuring the most popular sports. For the country’s favorite basketball, Viva-TV has: PBA Games, Wednesdays and Fridays at 6:30 p.m., Saturdays 6 p.m. and Sundays at 4 p.m. and for the boxing, The Main Event (Saturdays, 10:30 a.m.). Theres the game shows like The Weakest Link (Saturdays, 5 p.m.), a Saturday game show hosted by Richard Yap and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturdays and Sundays at 9 p.m.) a Saturday night game show based on the original British set in a main goal of the game is to win 2 million Philippine pesos (earlier 1 million) by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. There are four lifelines: 50:50 (fifty-fifty), phone-a-friend, people speak, and switch, hosted by Drew Arellano and the kiddie talent search SM Little Stars (Sundays, 12:30 p.m.), hosted by Charlie Green. More Viva-TV shows: teen drama anthology series Dear Heart with popstar Anja Aguilar (Sundays, 2:30 p.m.), gag sitcom Petra’s Panniest (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, 8 p.m.), hosted by Ashley Rivera and The Jon Santos Show (Saurdays, 11:30 p.m.) continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these shows as they are elevated to the next level. Anak TV Seal Winners on IBC in 2011: *Express Balita *Ronda Trese *Last Fool Show *DMZ-TV *Good Take *Lunch Break *Y2K: Yes to Kids *Barney and Friends *El Shaddai *Kerygma TV *Fil-Chi *Pulsong Pinoy *Cooltura *Polly Pocket *Pop Girls *Winx Club *May Bukas Pa *Popstar Diaries *The Main Event *SM Little Stars *Pop Pixie